


Reflection

by StopRose2k18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Origin Story, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short Story, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopRose2k18/pseuds/StopRose2k18
Summary: An original short story; reflecting on life.





	

As my paint stained fingers glide effortlessly through her Carmel hair, I reflect on our life. The addition of the other in each of our stories. As a child I never assumed this would be my life. My ideas of being an adult pictured a husband with three children, living as a teacher in a small town. Going on walks to the park on summer evenings. But, now here, I do not regret going a different path. This is where I am ment to be right now. While I'm not sure of a lot of things in my life, as it is unpredictable, I do know that all I have done has lead up to me being here, with my perfect partner. I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
